The present invention is generally directed to accessory attachments for firearms.
Modular weapon systems are popular designs for rifles due to the level customization that is possible. Many modular rifles have a detachable or permanently-attached pistol grip affixed to the lower portion of the rifle.
A palm shelf is a popular modification to a detachable pistol grip. The palm shelf adds stability to the rifle, giving the user a stable platform on which to rest the rifle. However, there is currently no technology available to effectively attach a palm shelf to a permanently-attached pistol grip.
Thus, there exists a need for a palm shelf insert that overcomes the above and other deficiencies.